


For Want of a Nail

by AstrisDreams



Series: Ignorance Is Bliss [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: By a stroke of good luck or bad luck depending on how you look at it. Scott never gets bitten by Peter that night. This changes history in the making as the residents of Beacon Hills are forced to make different life choices. What are the after effects of one little change.





	For Want of a Nail

**Author's Note:**

> I took artistic liberties
> 
> Stiles can shoot a gun why cause it's stupid the sheriff wouldn't have taught his only son about gun safety. Victoria Argent hates werewolves but Scott did save her daughter's life. Peter doesn't get burned alive cause dude that was so fucked up. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Okay was I the only one annoyed that they got rid of Harley the black sarcastic girl who seemed like she was gonna be apart of the gang le sigh.

 "Look, I know it's late, but you're going to want to hear this. My Dad left 20 minutes ago because dispatch called. Not just him, but  _every_  officer in the state!" He said with excitement in his eyes.

"What for?"

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods." He told him before flipping onto the ground landing on his feet. 

"A dead body?"

"No a body of water…yes dumbass a dead body."  

"Like a murder?"

"No one knows. Except that she's in her mid-twenties."

"If they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part…They only found half." 

* * *

When it all comes down to it, Stiles just surprised none of them managed to die.

"Wait a minute, this delinquent is mine." The Sheriff took place of the officer.

"Hey, Dad." He said meekly. Her father gives her a look, while shining the light her face. "Where's your twin? Your partner in crime?" He questioned her. She gives him an innocent look.

"Who? Scott? He's at home getting ready for the placement practice tomorrow."

The Sheriff gives him a doubtful look, only to call out for Scott. He smirked motioning for one of the officers to go behind a tree where they came back with a sheepish, Scott McCall. Looking back at Stiles, "Do you listen in on all my calls?"

"Just the entertaining ones." Stiles answered sheepishly. 

"Come on, young man, we need to have a talk about invasion of privacy." With that being said, he escorted her back to the jeep. "Scott come along I'm sure your mother can't wait to talk to you." 

* * *

 

By all means they should've died it doesn't make any sense. It goes like thAT Scott doesn't get bit by Peter that night, Stiles dad catches both of them and they get sent back home and Peter bites no one. There's way to many cops around and he doesn't want to risk being shot multiple times even if he could heal. Everything else that follows is the same. 

* * *

“Okay, can somebody tell me how the new girl is here for two minutes and she’s already in the same clique with Lydia Martin?” a girl said coming up next to them.

“She’s hot,” Stiles shrugged. “Beautiful people herd together.”

"Gee thanks Stiles." The girl snorted.

"Harley that's not what I meant. Not that you're not not hot!" Stiles said.

Harley merely shook her head and patted his cheek walking away. 

* * *

Scott doesn't make first line but he's not that bad a player, that is he does pretty well into Jackson slams into him and gives him an asthma attack. Stiles is an asshole let it be known and he may not be as strong as Jackson but he's quick and doesn't take much besides a well placed foot to send him tumbling to the ground and by then Stiles is far enough that it'd be stupid for Jackson to blame Stiles.

Scott still manages to make the moves on Allison and the two of them enjoy dating even the disastrous double date which turns into a triple date when Scott begs Stiles to come who in turn begs Harley to join.

“Well, I’m not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out, we’re doing something fun.”

At Lydia’s proclamation, Scott, Allison and Jackson looked like they each swallowed a lemon.

"Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked

 **"** Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison shrugged

 **Jackson scoffed, "** You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Talk about dramatic." Stiles muttered,

Scott grinned if he had to suffer through this, "Stiles you should come too!"

"Um no can do kid, it's a double date, currently dateless."

"Bring Harley!" Scott said.

"Like Stilinski could get a date."

"Pleaseeeee." Scott said giving him a puppy dog look

Stiles groaned, "I'll ask but it doesn't mean she'll say yes."

* * *

 

 

"Why did you say yes to this again."

"Because the look on your face is hilarious. Besides think about it. You're a great bowler this is a chance to show Lydia Martin what she's been missing." 

Stiles was a pretty good bowler, so was Harley, and Lydia, and Allison and Jackson. Scott on the other hand was not...

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just flashing back to the words:  _I'm a great bowler_."

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up," Allison said

"Yeah and maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers," Jackson teased back to Lydia's amusement and Allison's aggravation.

"Think about something else." She said 

"Like what?"

 **"** Like me... Naked" She whispered in his ear.

Scott didn't do better by he wasn't as bad as he was before. Stiles and Harley were currently in the lead much to Jackson's annoyance. 

"It's just natural talent." Stiles grinned.

"I could use some natural talent." Lydia said, "Mind helping me with some Stiles?"

Stiles gaped before Harley shoved him towards her,

It's the calm before the storm and honestly that would be the end of it, but Scott and Stiles still end up meeting Derek Hale and Stiles is too curious for his own good, he is the son of the local sheriff. It doesn't take that long for him to connect that dots that everyone dying is connected to the mysterious Hale fire.

Which leads them to where they are now. Stiles isn't just gonna sit around and allow someone to get away with killing a whole family out of bigotry and hate and Scott is Stile's best friend and Allison is Stiles girlfriend and Kate's niece and Lydia is Allison's best friend and Jackson is was Lydia's boyfriend.

 

So it goes like this, Stiles figures out who killed who and why and how but before he can do anything about it Derek gets kidnapped by Kate and tortured and Allison discovers that werewolves exist. Before she do much on it, Peter kidnaps Allison in front of Scott and Lydia, and bites Lydia. Scott goes to Stiles and the two of them track Peter to the middle of the forest. Jackson follows because as much as he doesn't want to admit he cares about Lydia. And this is were it all comes down too.

"Let her go and nobody has to get hurt." Chris Argent says, he has his gun trained on Peter who has Allison in a death grip.

Peter only sighs, "If only it were that simple how stupid do you think I am? I let her go you kill me, kill Derek. The only Argent I want is Kate."

"Kate?" Chris says, "I'm not bargaining with you. She hasn't done anything."

"You mean besides burning down the Hale house with both human and werewolves inside." Stiles spits out arriving in the clearing with Scott

"Be quiet little boy!" Kate hisses and her eye twitches a tell that Chris recognizes.

"Kate. Is this true?"

"I did what had to be done." She spits out.

"And you call us the monsters." Derek growls.

Chris' hold on his gun wavers for a second and that second is all it takes. Allison makes a sudden move and Peter moves to bite her only for Scott to move in front of her falling to the ground as he is bit.

"Are you gonna kill your niece's boyfriend now?" Derek asked

"I'll do what I have too." Kate sneers, "After I finish with this one."

"Kate!" Allison shrieks, "Scott just risked his life for me. What if I had been bitten?"

"You'd have to kill yourself of course. If not we'd do it for you."

"Let him go Kate." Chris says, gun trained at her.

"Chris. You're choosing these monsters over you're own flesh and blood."

"I'm pretty sure the only monster here is the blond psychotic bitch who burnt down a house full of innocent people." Stiles huffs

Kate swirls around whirling her gun on Stiles, "I'd suggest you shut up unless you wanna be next."

Derek takes the opportunity to flip over Kate and shoves her towards Peter, who grins and holds his claws up to her throat.

"Apologize now and I might be convinced to let you live."

"I'm sorry." Kate huffs, "That I didn't stay to watch as your whole family burned alive."

Peter growls and rips his claws across her neck, a spray of blood and Kate's body drops to the ground. Nobody moves for a second, it's silent no one moves and Peter makes eye contact with Allison. "I think I oughta bite you anyway, it's only fair. "

Peter starts to shift, takes a step toward Allison and Stile shoots him because everyone forgets he's the son of the Sheriff. Peter pauses and lunges for Stiles only for Derek to tackle him to the ground. Derek slices open Peter's neck and roars. "I'm the alpha now."

* * *

"Alison!"

"No! I don't want to hear it. He risked his life for me." Allison says

Chris sighs and exchanges a glance with Victoria. Victoria hums and relents, if Scott hadn't shoved Allison away she shudders.

"You can date him for now. But he takes one step out of line."

Allison nods and hugs her parents bolting out the house.

"Victoria."

"I meant it. She is right without him, we might not have our daughter. But he makes one slip up and I'll put him down myself."

* * *

"Bite me! I want the bite!" Jackson screams

"As you wish," Derek smiles, flashing fanged teeth. His eyes blaze red.

Jackson lets out a scream as Derek bites him.

* * *

Lydia sighs and stares at the bite on her arm, it isn't healing and she's worried. Why isn't she healing? Scott's had healed by the end of the night but her's. It's still there an ugly stain marring her pretty skin. She huffs and puts on her makeup. She is Lydia Martin and she can handle anything thrown her way.

* * *

For a moment things are back to normal, Scott makes first line thanks to the werewolf powers. It doesn't stop Jackson from knocking him down every time they play but Scott gives back as hard as he can. Stiles doesn't make it first line, he doesn't have the strength but he's fast and gets to play. Alison and Scott are still dating, and Scott and Stiles are officially popular. Scott is working on controlling his werewolf and every thing is going fine that is until Gerard come to town...


End file.
